1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the providing of signage, and, more particularly, to a systems and methods of providing adjustable signage suitable for operation with one hand.
2. Background
Signage has long been utilized to convey information and to provide clear indicia of the environment surrounding the signage. As signage technology has progressed, more advanced signage configurations have been introduced to convey more information. Examples of such advanced signage may be found in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/0192107 to Blue et al., titled “Messaging Sign Having a Reversible Fastening System for Moveable Display Articles,” filed Jun. 18, 2013 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,478 to Blue et al., titled “Messaging Sign Having a Reversible Fastening System for Moveable Display Articles,” issued Aug. 1, 2013, each of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties herein.
While advanced signage includes a plurality of moveable display articles that allow the display of multiple indicia in addition to the primary signage content, the configuration for the moveable display articles may require the usage of resilient members interlocking with a plurality of position notches manufactured into the movable member. While this may provide an initially secure connection, repeated use of the movable member may diminish the pliancy of a resilient member, causing instability to the movable member assembly. Also, notched members are known to “catch” within the resilient member, which may make extension and/or retraction of the moveable member difficult. Often times, such configurations require two hands to operate easily.
Accordingly, there exists a need for providing of signage with improved movable member mechanisms that are easier to manufacture, provide relatively consisted stability and provide adjustable signage suitable for operation with one hand.